The Darklight Saga Wiki
''Welcome to the The Darklight Saga Wiki The Darklight Saga is a horror/Mystery freeform RPG conceptualized and created by Sakuryu of the Chateau Family. The game focuses on a team of mysterious clandestine agents whom investigate odd occurances which may lead them to face untold supernatural dangers and monsters. Nicole's Speech Lovecraft wasn't writing fiction. He was sending warnings to those of us in the know. Now that I have your attention-and I hear you snickering in the back, there-you're here because your eyes have been opened to the truth. The Dread, as we like to call it, isn't something that's slowly seeping into our world. It's shoving its way in like a fat woman on opening day to the all you can eat chocolate bar. So who are we exactly? We've carried many names throughout the ages. We are the Knights Templar, the Skull and Bones Society; we are the Men in Black, The Illuminati, The Rosicrucians, and the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Take your pick. We are 'them, we are ''they'''''. We are the front line, the last line, and the only line of defense against an encroaching paranormal army that would, if not for us, lay humanity out on the table like a pile of fatty breakfast sausages. We are The Darklight Society. You have been chosen to join our ranks not because of your unique talents, skills, and abilities. As impressive as all of those are ultimately they don't mean spit. You are here because you've seen the truth. You've lifted the shades and peered into the hellish reality of what's really going on in the world. You know because of your first hand experience what threat humanity is facing from Outside. This knowledge has changed you, made you into a new person. Who you were before doesn't matter. All that matters now is what you do from this point forward. What that is consists of researching and investigating claims of paranormal activity and either debunking it or, if necessary, exterminating the threat. All without leaving a trace. Our mission ladies and gentlemen, your mission, is to keep humanity safe from the dangers of the paranormal universe and, by refusing to allow modern man to really know how tenebrous his existence is, protect humanity from itself. Without boring you with a one hundred and twenty-two hour long lecture about our roots, suffice to say that the Darklight Society was founded in Ancient Egypt, coming from the brain of Pharaoh En-Ka-Ra some six thousand years ago. Yes, our organization is six thousand years old. Impressed? You should be. Our founder was wise enough to understand that there is a reason why people should be afraid of the dark. He set into play a series of uniform laws and standards of conduct that would allow the human race to thrive. Ladies and gentlemen, we have been at war since the time of En-Ka-Ra and it's likely that we can't ever win this conflict. But we are duty bound to try. Our enemies are many. Our enemies are intelligent. Our enemies know exactly who we are. We are the reason ''they ''are afraid of the dark. This Briefing is required reading for all Apostate agents. Our Founder Six thousand years ago was the prehistoric era of Egypt, where a single Pharaoh ruled all of Egypt from the upper Nile. In our case, his name was En-Ka-Ra, sometimes spelled En-ke-re in cartouches of the time period. This particular Pharaoh was an occultist, gathering together treatises on magic, items of Magickal power, and spells. Being a Pharaoh whom took the welfare of his citizens seriously, he began to worry that the items he was collecting not only could but would harm his constituents, he began researching into where these extraordinary things came from. It was his decided perception that when Egyptian spell casters worked their magick, they tapped into and were surrounded by a cold energy he refereed to as dark light. More than this, he realized that this very same dark light bubbled and pooled out in the desert, where it gave birth to monsters intent on doing harm. Summoning six of his most powerful priests, he drew up the basic policies and procedures we follow today and charged these six warriors with the defense of all of Egypt. The basic foundation had been laid. Over the following years the warrior-priests found like-minded individuals and recruited them, so that a small band soon swelled into an army. With each success of the army came fame, fame which put a crimp in their successes as their enemies knew when to abandon what they were doing and flee the area before they could be caught. To combat this, the Founder came up with a brilliant idea and issued a decree throughout all Egypt that the warrior-priests and more famous hunters had all been killed. Then he sent them out again, using false names and cover identities. The enemies, caught unawares, had no recourse. The Pharaoh would do this each time there was a viable success, luring enemies into a false sense of security which would then, in turn, expose them to the warrior priests. It's a practice we continue to use today: all images, photos, videos, and records of agents are scrubbed clean after a successful mission, with new names and cover identities being established each time they are given a new assignment. We don't know how long our founder remained in power; papyrus of the time suggest a mere five years. His tomb has never been found but we know he had a wife named Niara and three daughters, two of which we have found the names of: Terfiti and Nehre. The third remains a mystery. Alas, we do not know where the Founder is entombed. All we have of him is his legacy, the Darklight Society, which you are now a part of. Maggie's Commentary There is something eminently beautiful about riding your Harley along the looping freeway overhead passes through a city in the wee hours of the morning. It's just you and the road, passing by the needling towers of glass and steel. White lights behind those high rise complexes. Office workers staying late, couples cuddled together on couches or having belligerent screaming matches, children deep asleep. It's a time that makes you think everything is okay, and that there isn't anything wrong. There isn't anyone there to tell you, and nothing you can see to remind you, that the facade of mundane life as people know it is under siege. Well, I know it. Anna knows it, and Nicole knows it. I first knew thirty years ago, when a small girl covered in ace bandages appeared from nowhere, offering me her hand to help me up after the vampire that attacked me knocked me to the ground. Yes, I was attacked by a vampire. I remember him, too. I remember that night, thirty odd years ago, when I was having a beer at a new bar in downtown Paradigm. He had been Amerindian, Cree by the looks of him, with nothing to warn me something wasn't right other than his deep and dark eyes. They were eyes that had seen eternity and some part of me recalls seeing my own reflection in them. He had wooed me, plied me with more beer, convinced me to go home with him. We made it as far as the parking lot behind the bar, when he had savagely thrown me to the asphalt. It was August, so the asphalt was still hot from baking in the sun. My skull cracked hard off of the ground, and that crack clarified my senses. He flung himself on top of me, pinning me down. His teeth grew long and sharp. Then Anna saved me, and when she picked me up off of the ground she started talking to me quietly. I don't remember everything she said, but I remember she called me by name, told me she knew I was a shaman, and told me she was getting me medical help. She did, the infirmary at Darklighter's HQ. I've never looked back. Too many of our newer agents, raised by cell phones and social media pages, think that the Darklight Society is some kind of ghostbuster unit, chasing after ghosts and blasting away with everything that we have. That line of thinking is going to get you killed, promise. First and foremost we are investigators. Matter of fact, we never raise a hand in violence to a supernatural creature unless we have concrete, irrefutable evidence that the beastie means to cause harm. Our first order of business is to discover the creature's intent. Why is it suddenly acting out? Why is it drawing attention to itself? Once we ascertain what the creature intends and what it wants, then we approach and make contact. We have tons of options at our disposal. We can just give it what it wants, tell it to knock off whatever its doing, threaten to incarcerate it. Only if the creature presents an imminent threat to life and limb and won't listen to reason do we open fire. You got it? Let's go over it again: *INVESTIGATE: Find out what the trouble is, what's causing it, and why. *CONTACT: Confront the supernatural thing. Give it it's options, see what it wants to do. If it's bellicose *ACTION: Confiscate it's tools or items, tell it to stop, confine, arrest, foil the beast's activities, threaten. If it still refuses to comply, *TERMINATE: Destroy any magic items or objects the creature iis using toobtain its goals. If that isn't an otion, and lives are in danger, burn the witch. Keep our procedures in mind, obey your field Templars, and you will have a long and successful career with The Darklight Society. Dr. Maggie Urquidez Templar, Paradigm City Coven